Unwrapped
by Leauh2o
Summary: A little Shandy Story for the holiday.


**A/N This Christmas Story has been banging around in my head for a while. Special thanks to E & B for giving me the thumbs up to post even after 12/25 and for cleaning up the grammar.**

"Mom? Are you sure you are ok with me staying at Gus's tonight? It is Christmas Eve? And," Rusty rambled looking every bit the guilt ridden child.

She smiled before cupping his face in her hands. "Yes, it's ok," she said before giving him a pointed look. "But I want you both here tomorrow."

Rusty nodded, "Yes, Mom."

He pulled a face as she planted a kiss on his cheek. "I expect you home by 10," she said as she wiped her faint lipstick mark off his face.

"Bye, Mom. See you tomorrow." Rusty retreated from her grasp and slipped out the door giving Andy a wave.

Andy sighed loudly stretching out on the couch.

"Comfortable?" Sharon asked looking down at him with an amused smile.

"Almost," he mumbled feigning sleep.

"Hmm," she chuckled before retreating to the kitchen. She smiled when she heard holiday music fill the quiet. Soon she was humming along as she stirred her tea.

She walked into the living room giving Andy a questioning look. "What are you up too?"

"Always so suspicious."

She giggled after sipping from her cup.

Andy extended his hand.

Sharon smiled at him, placed her cup on the table then accepted his outstretched fingers. He drew her into a hug, turning his face into her neck inhaling deeply. She hummed closing her eyes as she relaxed into his embrace.

"Merry Christmas, Sharon," he whispered in her ear.

The chirp of her laptop interrupted the moment. "That's probably Emily or Ricky." She looked at him apologetically.

"Go," he kissed her cheek as she slipped from his arms.

He chuckled at her enthusiastic greeting and animated conversations with her daughter. Looking back at the tree, he took a closer look at the ornaments. He smiled at the macaroni angel most likely produced by one of her kids. He noticed a baby's first Christmas ornament and wondered if it was Emily's or Ricky's. Lots of angels, lots and lots of angels he chuckled turning a small silver one between his fingers.

"You can never have too many angels," she said with a smile, her hand caressing his shoulder as she peeked around him.

He smiled back, "I only need one."

She tried to suppress her smile. Andy's arm encircled her waist drawing her near. She turned in his arms to look at the tree. The sun had set and the white lights of the tree was the condo's only illumination.

He kissed the side of her head when she leaned back resting her head on his shoulder. Andy sighed contentedly, tightened his hold, and gently swayed them from side to side. Sharon sighed turning her face into his neck.

"Hmmm, I've been thinking," Sharon hummed.

"Uh oh," Andy chuckled nuzzling her neck. "Now I'm worried."

"Fine."

She turned her attention back to the tree. Andy couldn't see her face but he guessed she was smirking.

"Oh come on," he teased, "you were thinking?" When she didn't answer, he chuckled and waggled them from side to side.

Her hum soon turned into a laugh.

"I was thinking," she began again.

He brushed her hair away from her neck and kissed her trailing his lips down the tendon in her neck toward her shoulder.

"It's Christmas Eve."

"Mmm hmm," he mumbled against her skin. She rolled her head to the side as Andy paid more attention gently tugging her loose knit top off her shoulder. His other hand finding purchase against her stomach, his fingertips tracing the waistband of her pants.

"I thought we could," she was finding it difficult to concentrate and articulate her thoughts.

Andy groaned quietly as he realized she was wearing nothing under her top.

"We could … open."

Andy mumbled in her ear, "open… mmm, yes." He pulled her earlobe between his lips.

"Andy," his name was almost a whimper. "A gift… open a gift," she whispered turning her face toward him.

"I am," he rasped the hand toying with her waistband popped the snap of her jeans.

Sharon smiled and kissed him.

The End

 **Merry Christmas Everyone, hope you had a wonderful holiday. Please let me know what you thought, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
